


Snowflakes

by MagicalMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Minerva McGonagall plans to spend her Christmas in solitude. When her former student Hermione Granger shows up with an unforgettable gift the Headmistress experiences a special kind of magic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This right here is the product of not being able to sleep. I couldn't resist writing a Christmas fic. Unfortunately these characters belong to the infamous J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. Hope you enjoy :)

The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in her office nursing a tumbler of whiskey. It was Christmas Eve. A much younger Minerva would be humming Christmas Carols around the castle and hanging up festive yet subtle decorations around her classroom. However, present-day Minerva did no such things. In fact, if she could, she would skip Christmas entirely. The holidays served as a constant reminder of the family, friends, and lovers she had lost over the years. But now there were no family or friends to share the festivities with. Minerva was finishing the rest of her drink when she saw none other than Hermione Granger standing in front of her fireplace dusting off residual floo powder. The Headmistress sputtered what liquid remained in her mouth out of both fear and shock. 

“Miss. Granger how dare you enter without my permission.” 

Hermione gave no indication that she heard her former professor. Instead, she stood in front of the angry woman wearing a silly smile. “Come with me,” she demanded. 

“First, you break into my private office, and now you are ordering me around? Just who do you think you are !” The Headmistress admonished. 

Hermione sighed and held out her hand “Please Minerva. consider it my Christmas gift.” 

“Oh, and what do I get in return?” 

“You’ll just have to come with me to find out.” The smirk on the younger woman’s face did not go unnoticed. 

Minerva shook her head, “Hermione, I’m going to bed. I appreciate you stopping by, but go spend time with your family.” 

“No one deserves to be alone on Christmas, especially the most selfless and courageous woman I have the honor of knowing.” 

She turned around so Hermione couldn’t see the tears threatening to fall. “Don’t pity me. I’m perfectly content with the way I choose to spend the holidays. Now please go.” 

“I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice” Hermione grasped the other woman’s hand. Before Minerva could react, she found herself a few feet away from the burrow. Outrage turned into child-like awe as she watched snowflakes fall from the starlit sky. It was only when she felt Hermione’s hand release hers that she remembered she wasn’t alone. Minerva couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her features. 

“I love it when you smile, but I also love you. The thought of you spending your holidays alone in the large castle breaks my heart.” Hermione didn’t try to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. “I want us to be a family. I’m so sorry Minerva, I should have told you earlier, but my Gryffindor courage failed me.” 

Hot tears were rolling down the Headmistress’s cheeks. Shaking hands cupped the younger woman’s face. “I love you too. So much.” Their lips softly met,  
tentative in their exploration. Only did they separate when the need for oxygen was too great. Hermione nuzzled Into the crook of Minerva’s neck as she pulled her closer. They embraced in silence as snow continued to fall. The tiny flakes held their own kind of magic. 

Hermione looked into emerald green eyes with hope. “So, will you be my family.” 

Minerva smiled, “there is no one else I would want to make a family with.” She scooped up the young woman and carried her into the burrow bridal style.” 

The minute they entered the house everyone broke out in applause and shouted in excitement. Neither woman heard what was said. Their attention being solely on each other. 

“Min, where are you taking me?” 

“To your room. So I can warm you up. We were outside for an awfully long time.” 

“How do you plan to warm me up ?” Hermione said, teasingly. 

Minerva laid her gently on the bed. I would much rather show you” 

~

The next morning the Headmistress was awoken by her young lover, who was placing soft kisses on her chest. 

“Hermione,” she said softly. 

“Mhm?” 

“Merry Christmas, darling.” 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” 

~  
5 years later 

“Mum ! Mummy ! It’s snowing !” 

Minerva picked up their four-year-old daughter. We must go outside then !” 

Hermione handed them their cloaks “Indeed” 

Ever since their first Christmas together, the women had a tradition of going outside during the first snowfall. 

As their little girl made snow angels, Minerva grabbed her wife and kissed her with a fiery passion that contradicted the cold. “Thank you for my Christmas gift.” 

The younger woman raised her eyebrow in confusion “I haven’t given you your gift yet.” 

“But you have my dear, every single day. You have given me the most beautiful family I could ever ask for.” 

“Funny you should say that.”

Noticing her wife’s confusion, She proceeded to take Minerva’s hands and placed them on her abdomen. 

Minerva gasped, “are you sure?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, “I’m positive. I’m 6 weeks along. Madame Pomfrey says the little barin is in perfect health.” Suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground and spun around. “Minerva !” She squealed. 

“My God, I love you,” the older woman declared with tears in her eyes. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you !” She said in between kisses.

“Merry Christmas, my dearest Minerva.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who celebrate Happy Holidays ! Take the time to cherish those you love and to reflect on your blessings. 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and leave a kudos if ya wanna (no pressure).


End file.
